


Developing Intimacy

by Smile_AM



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Boyfriends, Childhood Trauma, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanart, Living Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, Photography, Post-Canon, Protective Ash Lynx, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smile_AM/pseuds/Smile_AM
Summary: Ash still gets nervous about intimacy. He gets tense when people stand too close in public and sometimes gets worked up over physical affection at home as well. But Eiji is his safe place because Eiji understands him. He knows the signs and never stops Ash from tugging his sleeve or holding his hand tight in public. When they are home, he's always there to ask what Ash needs him to do. That's all Ash could ask for because Eiji makes everything better. His touch is different from everyone else's. It's safe.-One day Eiji asks Ash to be his photography subject. At first everything if fine, but then Ash remembers why he's never been fond of cameras.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	Developing Intimacy

Ash had agreed to let Eiji take some photos of him for a photography project he was working on. Eiji didn't need him to do any extravagant poses, he just wanted to capture what his boyfriend and muse was like in his daily life. Eiji had taken pictures of him still sleepy faced when he woke up that morning. There were photos of him eating breakfast. None of his getting dressed. It was a topic Ash didn't want to get into and Eiji understood. Photos of him reading and working.  
Now they sat on the bed. Ash was lying face up against the sheets, Eiji had carefully adjusted his shirt so it fell gracefully against his torso, never showing anything off but implying that Ash was beautiful even beyond his face. Eiji straddled Ash carefully and aimed his camera.  
At first, it didn't bother Ash the way they were sitting. But the longer it went on, the more he felt his palms grow clammy and his chest tighten. He was hyper aware of the legs trapping him in place, although unintentionally. He could hear his heart beat rising to a crescendo in his ears. This was too much like when he was a child. The way they were sitting reminded him of those compromising positions... the camera aimed at his face...  
Eiji faltered, having seen the slight change in Ash's mood. His eyes had grown dark. "Ash... I stopped. Are you alright?" At first the blonde didn't move, but when Eiji set his camera on the bed, Ash pulled him down on top of him in a hasty hug. Eiji could feel his boyfriend's heart pounding against his own. Ash buried his face in the top of Eiji's head, breathing in his shampoo.  
"Can we stay here for a minute."  
"I'm here for you." Eiji slowly wrapped his arms around Ash's back, pulling him up of the bed just slightly and holding him so close they were practically one soul.  
He studied Ash's breathing and heart rate, counting each second out loud just soft enough for Ash to hear and focus in on. When the American has calmed down, he let go of Eiji and waited for him to react. The Japanese boy slid off on him and settled beside him instead.  
"I'm sorry Eiji."  
"This isn't your fault, It never was. You'll get better slowly. I believe in you." Ash smiled and cuddled into Eiji, closing his eyes and sighing. He listened to his boyfriend speak. "No more pictures for today. We can try again later." Eiji kissed the top of his head and proceeded to blow on his bangs so they tickled his forehead.  
Ash chuckled.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short and I wrote it last night on my notes app. It was inspired by a piece of Fanart I saw where Eiji was taking photos of Ash while straddling his lap. It made me wonder if that was a position Ash would be comfortable in.


End file.
